<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fit To Be Tied by Good_Grief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831059">Fit To Be Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Grief/pseuds/Good_Grief'>Good_Grief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short stories with even shorter plots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Get ready for the feels, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, all the feels, sharing is caring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Grief/pseuds/Good_Grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “It takes an awful lot of effort to make him be quiet,” Hikaku observes. </p>
</blockquote>Izuna has had a very trying day, so it’s much to his benefit that he has two partners with very good communication skills.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Touka/Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short stories with even shorter plots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fit To Be Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to evocates’ fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578/chapters/50899711">a symbol of subjugation </a> which is one of the few stories under this triad tag. </p><p>If you want a story with a lot of plot, check it out. If you want an E rated lovely trip through all the tags listed above, you can find that right here. </p><p>(And thanks to anyone who passed along love for the first story in this series and is back to check this out- you’ve given me encouragement to keep sharing.) </p><p>(And sharing is caring Izuna.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Fit To Be Tied </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The artificial lights hang like miniature twilights over the marketplace, each one a halo of yellow against the grey of the sky. The fruit beam with the reflection and Touka purses her lips as she tries to find the best peppers that the stall is offering. Her hand stills as it brushes up against Hikaku’s, and she follows those fingers up his arm to meet his eyes. She catches the movement of his chest as he takes a breath and his lips part as if to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“--Can you guys believe it? First he lectures me on my improper living situation and then he lectures me on my responsibilities,” Izuna pipes up. Touka’s chest rises as she sharply inhales and Hikaku’s smile turns apologetic, as if he’s at fault for Izuna’s mood. He is his own person, and Touka lifts her hand to tuck his long bangs behind his ear with a shrug. In unison they turn to regard Izuna, still chattering on as if he hasn't noticed that they aren’t really listening, and then the moment is gone and Touka’s loading up her basket and Hikaku is hoisting the sack of rice over his shoulder and they’re off, Izuna in tow. “Wait, this is important!” </p><p> </p><p>When they get home Touka promptly puts a cutting board in Izuna’s hands, he holds it still as he continues. “Of course, I could just come out and tell them, but while Hikaku is perfectly acceptable politically, he’s not acceptable in terms of more heirs…” Touka takes the pause to load up the peppers and a knife onto the board before sliding in behind him, hands on his shoulders, using her equal height to her advantage as she steers him in the direction of the counter. “Of course, the objection to you Touka, is not as a warrior or a woman, but is due to clan differences. They say it’s too soon, but in their eyes, if we never consort with the Senju it will be too soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Touka is grateful that Izuna is so skilled with a blade that it doesn’t matter if he’s running at the mouth, he can still slice peppers evenly enough for her to collect them easily. Hikaku drifts over to slide ginger root and carrots across the board in front of Izuna, sparing a moment to press himself against Izuna’s back and press a gentle kiss to his jaw before he’s back in front of the stove next to Touka, checking on the simmering rice and then the fire in the belly of the oven. Touka smiles and playfully hip-checks him as he stands, sliding the fan into his hand before he asks for it. Leave it to the Uchiha to stoke the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna brings the board over and comes to check the pot, “They also object, of course, to the possible relation to Tobirama, and while I do not blame them, it’s making my life unnecessarily difficult in this case. I thought about bringing up Hikaku’s objectionable relatives, but that is really only Kagami, and even then it’s the distant enough way that we are all related in a clan that it really isn’t worth the argument.” </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku takes a moment to pivot towards Touka, who has lifted herself up to sit on the counter and shoot her a look across the room that almost makes her grin, but it’s too early to give it away yet. Instead she lifts her hands together in two fists in front of her chest and wiggles them slightly to mimic bindings. She’s hoping for a laugh, but all she gets is Hikaku’s eyes narrowing slightly, considering her, and then turning to run the entire line of Izuna’s body, from his bare feet, loose pants, pausing on his shoulders to really enjoy the view. She can see Hikaku’s jaw slack as he peruses over the lines of Izuna’s elegant neck. He pauses minutely over the curve of Izuna’s jawline, stares at his plush and animated lips. He traces his own with his tongue and Touka follows the movement, heat building low in her belly. There’s nothing quite like watching Hikuku watching Izuna, and thinking filthy, filthy things that she can only read in his body language because she <em> knows </em>him. She knows him, and she wants what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>“I think next time I’m just going to--” Izuna cuts his own words off with a growl. “They are just so frustrating, I love my clan, I love them fiercely, but this peace thing, it isn’t so bad, and it’s nice, that Madara seems to be content. They keep trying to play on my hesitance, but I’m loyal, not bitter really...” </p><p> </p><p>He trails off and in the silence, Touka collects the dishes for Hikaku to serve and they shove Izuna’s bowl in his hands and Hikaku takes Touka’s from her so she can carry the tea. The table is set and Touka opens her mouth to say something, but Izuna has other plans. “I just don’t get how Madara can be so supportive behind closed doors but so grumpy outside of them, I’m too fast for him to dunk me in the koi pond so it’s like he instead enjoys handing me over to politics. What is he trying to do? Asking me if I intend to take a spouse or a concubine, or a spouse and a concubine. As if this wasn’t an arrangement of mutual respect, which he is aware of.” </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku reaches out underneath the table to where Touka’s legs are folded up on the cushion. He switches his chopsticks to his left hand so seamlessly that Touka almost startles as she notices the fingers on her thigh, but then she smiles as he offers her his comfortable precence and warm touch. It sounds like it’s been a really hard day for Izuna and that when they’re done eating, Hikaku’s offering his comfort. She lets her left hand fall beneath the table as Izuna bickers on, somehow talking around mouthfuls in a unique talent that is enduring as it is disconcerting. </p><p>Hikaku’s hand moves to encircle her wrist and as she lifts the cup of tea to her mouth, he squeezes, just hard enough to make an impression and she has to turn her face into her arm as she sputters. </p><p>“--Touka are you alright?” Izuna asks, his palms hitting the table with a smack as he leans over to see if she’s okay. Hikaku nonchalantly picks up the dropped teacup from the table and sets it upright. “Hard to swallow?” Hikaku asks, completely innocent. </p><p>“I’m fine!” she says, aggression evident in her voice. She knows what Hikaku is asking, knows what he means underneath the casual touch, under the carefully chosen words and she knows that he has been thinking it all night, and now he’s got her thinking about it too. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku gets up to help stack up the dishes as they finish eating, when he comes back from the kitchen he passes by the office to pull the wooden chair from its place and hoist it over his shoulder, Touka appreciates the view of him carrying the chair over to the room where the platform bed is. Izuna can’t see him from his angle as he follows Touka back to the kitchen. </p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea where they get off, and if Madara was going to take any trait from Hashirama, perhaps overwhelming them with joy is a far underrated tactic that would be better utilized that I thought.” </p><p>Touka hums in acknowledgement as she slides to her knees to dig through the utility drawer that everything seems to end up in. Oh, yes, a huge length of hemp rope. Good enough. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna’s eyes narrow briefly on her hands, but she shifts slightly and slides the rope into her pocket as she redirects him with her words “It sounds like you had a really stressful day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was awful,” Izuna says. “It was the worst day, and I’m so angry at them Touka, just…” </p><p> </p><p>She smiles, soft and kind for a moment, and finds Izuna’s hand, to lead him back towards the bed room. A hand against his chest directs him back towards the relocated chair and Hikaku moves out of the way, graceful and strong. Hikaku’s actions mirror Izuna’s actions as the younger Uchiha is essentially <em> sat </em>in the chair at Touka’s non verbal insistence. </p><p>“Izuna,” She says, her voice clear and her eyes focused on his eyes as his lashes flutter and blush rises to his cheeks at her tone. “You are over complicating things and we want your attention please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Izuna replies, even though it’s not a question yet. His eyes flicker to Hikaku as Hikaku comes forward to put his hands on Touka's hips, sliding into pockets as he searches. She sighs as he squeezes the flesh of her thighs, his search thorough and unnecessary. He already knows where the rope is. </p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Hikaku begins, “It’s time that we reminded you what it means to have us as your lovers Izuna, it means that sometimes you have to get out of your own head.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can offer you the kind of stress relief you crave,” Touka continues, now though, she emphasises her point by straddling over Izuna’s thighs. “--But first,” she says, leaning in to offer Izuna a kiss, wet and hot as she pushes her tongue out to meet him and run up along teeth as she pulls back. “A reminder, that you have something and someone worth paying attention too. The safeword is <em> crimson </em>.” </p><p>It’s always <em> crimson, </em>but she wants him to have the reminder. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku is kneeling at his ankles, breaking up the rope as he goes, loops and knots securing him to the chair. Sure, they all know he could break out, but it’s all about the knowing he could and him <em> choosing </em>not to. All about knowing the word to say to make it all stop, but trusting them never to push him to use it, trusting that he’ll say it if he needs. </p><p>Touka rolls her hips and feels his cock, semi hard and big against her clothed pussy, all of it a tease. She pushes against the purchase her thighs have on the chair to raise her chest up to rub against Izuna’s face. Her shirt is in the way and means that he can’t catch one of her nipples with his teeth, but that’s kind of the point. She leans over far enough to watch Hikaku bind Izuna’s wrists behind him and loop the ends through the chair back. </p><p> </p><p>“Good and tight,” he grunts. </p><p> </p><p>Touka smirks, wide and wanton. “Yes, yes I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Touka moves to grasp the hem of her shirt, shoving the dark material over her head, the glimpse of the Uchiha fan telling Izuna that she stole it in the first place. The bindings on her chest stand stark against her creamy skin and Hikaku brings up the kunai he used to measure the rope and carefully slices the cloth from behind, hands pulling at the wrappings as they break and his face buried in Touka’s neck. He knows she’ll pitch a fit at the marks later, but that is later, and right now he gives into the temptation to bite down into the junction where her shoulder meets her neck. His lips close around where he’s latched on to suck hard as she tilts her head back and moans. The motion pushes her up against Izuna’s clothed cock and she moans loud and low. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” She says, her lips wrapping around the sound as her eyes flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Look what you are doing to Izuna, love,” Hikaku says, “He’s so turned on by your beauty, your control, it’s a shame his pants are in the way and we can’t see how much he wants us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, what a shame,” Touka echos, as she reaches to trace Hikaku’s arm, looking for the hand with the kunai. “Well, we can’t untie him, so…” </p><p> </p><p>She lets her eyes speak for her as Hikaku takes the hint and slices along his shirt from collar to hem, letting the halves hang wild and jagged, kissing the skin with the blade. The same blade follows along to his hip, cutting along the side of one pant leg, and then the second one. All of the pieces that can be moved are dragged away until he’s mostly naked under Touka. She takes a moment to grind one last time against his cock, presses her breasts against his chest as the kunai is thrown to be embedded in the floor and Hikaku’s hands are kept busy first stripping all of his clothes, and then pulling Touka up to drag her pants to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he asks, hands on her hips, dragging her back to press against him. </p><p> </p><p>Touka licks her lips, “I want you to fuck me from behind, hands and knees and all of your cock inside of me. I want Izuna to watch, I want to make him <em> speechless, </em>I want all of his attention.” </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t escape Izuna that they’re ignoring him on purpose, that maybe he didn’t ask Touka how her day was or Hikaku about his thoughts on the meeting they attended (together even,) and just maybe he <em> had </em>been a little too wrapped up in his own head. </p><p> </p><p>“And you, Hikaku? What do you want?” She asks, her voice demure and polite but her body language anything but. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to fuck you, however you want me to fuck you, and then I want us both to fuck Izuna.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she says, her voice a husky purr. “I’m too tight to take you yet, help me out?” </p><p> </p><p>Hikakus’ brings his hand down between them, fingers brushing up against her clit, feeling just how incredibly wet she is. She hums as he presses against her, her body shaking in pleasure and all of her restraint and poise leaving her. “Yes,” she cries now, she brings her hands to his shoulders for leverage to push him towards the bed, her strength carrying him as he rolls, compliment and soft underneath her.  His cock bounces up against his abdomen with the motion and Touka takes a moment to really appreciate him as he is. Dark hair spills over the sheets as equally dark eyes follow her like she’s a cat ready to pounce. The shadows cast divots and lines over his sculpted abdomen, his nipples a rose blush against the pale hue of his skin. They becon for her to bruise, and she gives into the urge, fingers gripping tight into skin, teeth scraping a nipple, and lips sucking hard enough she hopes it leaves a mark in purple and crimson. She breaks away and leaves the spit that connects her mouth to his chest to glisten in the lamplight, hands finding their way to his hair, unbinding the ties in his hair and getting tangled up as she kisses him the same way she fights, hard and fierce. </p><p> </p><p>She comes away with laboured breath. “I want you to eat me out, on your knees.” </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku nods eagerly and she shifts to allow the change of position. She scoots over to the edge of the bed herself, Hikaku folding to the floor close enough that his feet actually brush up against Izuna’s toes where he’s bound to the chair legs. </p><p>Touka lifts her thighs up to rest her knees on his shoulders, one arm stays steady behind her, but she brings the fingers on her other hand to fist a handful of Hikaku’s hair as he places little kisses to her thigh, to the top of her cunt, everywhere but where she needs him to be. </p><p> </p><p>Impatiently she huffs loudly and<em> tugs </em>. Smart Uchiha he is, he gets the message, his eyes darting up to hers as he chuckles against her thigh “Impatient.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at his amusement and rolls her hips in invitation, sighing heavily as his tongue finally parts her folds, running over her lips in a mocking kiss before he presses the tip to her clit. Toaka moans and peruses the lines of Izuna’s naked body, muscles tensing and relaxing, straining hard against his bindings. His dark and hungry eyes follow her fingers as she releases Hikaku’s hair to lick the pads of her fingers and bring them up to thumb and roll one of her nipples. </p><p>Hikaku earns a sharp moan as he quits teasing her clit and slides his tongue down to push against her slit, her mouth falling open as she cries. “Oh! Yes, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She loves the way that Izuna’s body trembles in time with her moans, the way his cock jumps untouched as she cries particularly loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku brings his tongue back to her clit to lap and suck aggressively, enjoying Izuna’s breathy whine behind him as Touka cries again and falls back to the bed. Her legs tremble on his shoulders, crossing at the ankles and tension evident in the flex of her muscles as she wraps her fingers in the bedding and yanks at the sheets hard. Hikaku follows her down and grips her thighs with his hands as he rises on his knees to keep the pressure high as she finally cums, hot and wet and messy over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice and Izuna’s hit the same high breathy pitch like a synchronized chorus. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Touka says, coming down from her high, boneless and breathless. </p><p>Hikaku stands to assist Touka as she rolls over onto her hands and knees, the angle of the bed and the chair making it so she could potentially reach over and brush her hands or mouth against Izuna’s knees if she wanted. If she tried to balance and stretch herself over the space, Hikaku bets she could reach Izuna’s cock, but he’d have to help hold her up. </p><p> </p><p>Touka licks her lips and wriggles her hips as Hikaku brushes his cock up against her overly sensitive clit. “Tease,” She growls, shooting him a look over her shoulder that tells him how much his teasing her right now is not appreciated. </p><p> </p><p>“Just get--” she cuts off with a cry as Hikaku slams his cock into her hard, gripping her hips to drag her back on his length as he snaps his hips forward. For a moment, he just holds her there, his hips moving in a slow grind as she pants beneath him, her arms straining where they hold her up, Izuna’s straining against their bonds across from her. His eyes spin with red as his sharingan flares to life and there’s no greater turn on then knowing this is what he chooses to remember the motions of. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Izuna growls, and it’s enough to bring both of their attention back to him as Hikaku slowly begins to find a rhythm, slow and deep. He doesn’t so much thrust as he does drag her by her hips on and off his cock, and the strength of his hands, the way her cunt throbs with need and heat as he moves her makes her tremble. She stares at Izuna, his red flush traveling to the tips of his ears and in a splash of color over his chest. His cock is engorged and flushed with shades of reds and violet, precum glistens at the tip, even though he’s completely untouched. “Harder,” she says, so turned on that Hikaku’s easy pace just isn’t enough. “Faster,” she demands. </p><p>She doesn’t say please, because she doesn’t need to, her boys fall into line beneath her, above her, it matters not. Hikaku knows her well enough that he grips into her hips hard enough to bruise, and <em> moves. </em></p><p> </p><p>His cock is thick and she allows her arms to fold a little lower as he pushes hard into her, her lips form around the shape of an “oh” as she’s fucked, tears gathering in her eyes as she moans loudly. “Fuck, Izuna, his cock is so big and it feels so fucking good, he’s so fucking good, Izuna,” words fall from her mouth in a stream of babble as she tries to tell Izuna about what he’s missing, disregarding that it’s all laid out in front of him. “Hikaku fucks so good, he’s so good. Do you want to-'' her words fail her as Hikaku hits that spot inside her that makes her vision blur and her mouth slack open. “Don’t you wan’t-” She tries again, “Don’t you want him to fuck you like this? On his<em> sooooo </em>big cock. Oh fuck-” </p><p> </p><p>She feels Hikaku’s hand slide low and she knows what’s coming before it happens. He works his cock in her at that same relentless speed, his own harsh moans filling the room now. “Fuck I’m gonna cum,” he growls. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes I want to <em> feel you, </em> fill me up, I fucking want you, all of you,” Touka moans, her hands twisting in the sheets. Hikaku’s thumb and forefinger slide over her pussy to find the little nub of flesh and he rolls her between his fingers as her spine finally collapses and she screams into the sheets as he pinches, the sound echoing as the hand that was at her hip comes up to tangle in her hair, pins falling to the bed as he pulls her hair till her spine curls and her voice cuts out at the pitch of her scream. Her pussy squeezes around him as she cums hard on his cock and it’s Hikaku’s undoing, “Fuck, yes Touka, take it,” He groans as she colapses against the sheets, stilling in his thrusts as he floods hot cum deep inside her. She trembles and groans low at the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment everything is still, Hikaku collapses bonelessly against her strong back, cock still inside of her but growing soft as he’s spent. The harshest noise is Izuna’s sharp breathing, Touka moans low in contentment and afterglow. </p><p> </p><p>“So... Do you think you can be a considerate, <em> good boy, </em> Izuna?” Touka finds herself asking, satisfied but still interested, and of course Izuna’s offence isn’t so bad that she feels the need to leave him unsatisfied for any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku finds the strength to roll off of her and lay across from her. His cock is soft and glistening with both his and Touka’s cum and Izuna’s lip trembles and pouts at being denied access to his warriors, but Touka’s offer is also a promise, if he can promise <em> to be good. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make you forget Madara exists, Izuna” Hikaku adds, “All your troubles will melt away, you’ll be lucky to remember your own name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Izuna,” Touka whines, and coming from her, naked and probably dripping all over the sheets, his name on her lips sounds<em> obscene.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please yes, I’ll be good, I promise, just please,” he says, half desperate after that demand of his attention. Not a day will go by after this where he will ignore both his lovers, take them for granted and forget about their strength, their beauty, how incredible they are together, how they work together to take care of each other. He’s part of a unit, he’s theirs and they are his, and he just wants to bask in their glory. He wants to surrender under Touka’s incredible strength; body, spirit and mind. He wants to be consumed by Hikaku’s sharp eyes, the weight in his gaze full of fire and bellying an inescapable focus. Yes he wants them, all of them, he wants them in domesticity, he wants to be beside them in battle, he wants he ravage them and be ravaged by them. “Yes,” he says again, and it’s a breathy whisper now, lips stained crimson were he bit down when they both came hard in front of him, “Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Touka says, bringing herself up on her knees to assist her movement in standing. “Hikaku, untie him.” </p><p> </p><p>The ropes are easily loosed beneath an expert hand and Hikaku dutifully checks Izuna’s wrists and ankles for damage with his hands and eyes as he goes, the glint of red that is the sharingan gives away that he feels any worry about having tied Izuna to the chair. Kisses are softley bestowed upon his wrists, and even an ankle as Hikaku lifts his foot up and checks the bend in the joint. Satisfied that he’s done no damage, he brings Izuna up to stand and catches him when he stumbles as his hard cock brushes up against Hikaku’s hard thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive?” Hikaku teases, letting his hand brush lightly against Izuna’s cock, the flesh hot and heavy in his hand. He doesn’t put any pressure, only presence, and it only lasts for a moment until he lifts Izuna into a carry to move him to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Touka, in the meantime, has found herself one of her favourite toys. It’s a large cock made of glass, partially clear with accents of red and goldenrod, the shaft is adorned with ridges as practical as they are beautiful and it’s all of it unyielding and rigid. Just like Touka herself, Izuna has commented before, and she grins as she appreciates the thought and brings the matching leather harness over to where her boys are.</p><p> </p><p>Hikaku has brought himself to sit up against all the pillows that line the top of the bed, half reclined. He’s pulled Izuna over him to kiss and Touka takes a moment to enjoy the way they look together. Both of them with crimson eyes and dark hair, Izuna’s a raven wing black and Hikaku’s a rich dark chocolate brown, a shade away from a true black. Their ivory skin contrasts like milk and moonlight against the spill of hair. They’re beautiful, ethereal, and they are all hers. </p><p> </p><p>She licks her fingers and rubs her clit as she watches Hikaku reach out to stroke Izuna’s cock, gentle and teasing. Izuna exhales in a breathy whine under the attention; oversensitized and denied for so long. Hikaku catches her attention over her shoulder and shoots a pointed look at the harness. Right, Izuna wont last long like this, and she can’t blame him. Her pleasure will come as she revels in theirs.</p><p>The leather straps stand out starkly against her skin, her glass cock juts proudly from its place between her legs, and she returns to the bed with a jar of oil in hand.</p><p> </p><p>She leans up against Izuna’s back, peppers his spine with kisses as she climbs higher to playfully catch his earlobe in her teeth.</p><p>“He’s so ready Touka,” Hikaku says, husky and breathless, as if he can’t believe how Izuna has turned to putty in his hands. “So willing.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s ours,” she whispers against his lips as she kisses him over Izuna’s shoulder. Izuna groans as the movement shoves her glass cock up against his ass and presses his burning cock up against the curve of Hikaku’s hip, trapped between his own body and his lover. “Fuck, <em> please,” </em>he repeats like a mantra, like the words are his salvation. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, shhhhh,” Touka whispers, “We’ll take care of you Izuna.” </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku finds one of Izuna’s hands to hold. “Squeeze if you remember your safeword.” </p><p> </p><p>Izuna grips tightly, and then noticeably tighter as Hikaku gives Touka a small nod, he’s always the most cautious, balancing out Touka’s bold approach and Izuna’s tendency to just let go completely. </p><p>Izuna’s eyes close as Touka's fingers find the oil and Hikaku sits up higher and pulls Izuna by the hair towards his cock, messy and half hard now with the tension. </p><p> </p><p>“Touka made such a mess Izuna, be good and help me clean up,” he purrs, leaving his fingers tangled even as Izuna’s lips part and his tongue reaches out to lick at Hikaku’s semi-hard cock, hoping he gets the chance to wrap his lips around him and feel him grow hard and heavy on his tongue. He presses kisses along the base and cranes his neck to swirl his tongue around the head. Hikaku hisses under his breath and his head tilts back in pleasure, eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a good boy,” Touka agrees. She enjoys the sight of Izuna’s lips occupied with Hikaku’s cock, but she wants him to go from begging and pleading, to babbling incoherently, wrecked beneath their combined attention. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers slide down the curve of his ass and find the puckered hole with the ease of practice. Oil runs sticky as she rubs in circles, but she’s too worked up to just tease him, and she moans with him as she slides a finger in, her hands are dainty but firm and it sets off a chain reaction when Izuna decides take all of Hikaku’s cock in his mouth at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>He’s drowning in sensation as she quickly adds another finger, stretching and curling within him, rubbing and just shy of enough. “More,” he pleads, but it's muffled around Hikaku’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this not enough for you?” Hikaku emphasises his words with a tug of his hair, dragging him up off his cock as it twitches as the attention, hard again and pressed up against Izuna’s parted lips, spit and cum trailing in the space between, and he’s beautiful like this. Shiny, wet and desperate; he will only be more beautiful when he’s choking on his cock and bouncing on Touka’s unyielding one. </p><p> </p><p>“I know what you need,” Touka comments, rolling the oil over the glass ridges of her cock. She knows that she has to go so incredibly, <em> unbearably </em>slow in comparison to when Hikaku takes Izuna, flesh yields were glass cannot. She also knows that if she does it right she can fuck Izuna right out of his skin and that’s what she’s aiming for. </p><p> </p><p>He cries as the head slowly pushes in, gripping at Hikaku’s thighs and letting his cheek fall where he can only just reach out to Hikaku’s cock with his tongue. He pants and squeezes his eyes shut, tears gathering in the corners as he’s stretched out over each hard ridge.</p><p> </p><p> “Almost there,” Touka coos, “you were made to take my cock, fuck, you look so good.” </p><p> </p><p>Irregardless that her cock isn’t flesh, she can feel her body heat up at the sight of Izuna’s tight asshole clenching and twitching around her glass toy and the sound of his breathless pleasure turns her on to no end. She stills her hips as she presses flush against him. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to move, wants to fuck him, but she knows she has to give him enough time to ajust. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku’s hand grips Izuna’s chin as he pulls him up and into a kiss, the change in angle makes him cry and scramble for purchase with his hands, but Hikaku holds steady and supports him. “You take Touka’s cock so good,” he whispers, “can you take mine too? Would you like that? Both of us at once?” </p><p> </p><p>Izuna kisses back as much as he can at the awkward angle, teeth clacking up against each other. There’s still a fire burning deep within Izuna despite his submission, and his feisty reply of “just fuck me already” has Touka and Hikaku catching each others eyes, Hikaku’s glinting red as the pinwheels of his Sharingan begin to spin a little faster, the sight before him worth betting blindness against. </p><p> </p><p>They exchange a <em> look </em> before turning their attention back to Izuna. This night started when they decided to use their bodies to render their lover speechless and yet here he is <em> still talking.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Touka pulls out as Hikaku winds Izuna’s long hair around his wrist and pushes down only to thrust his cock up into Izuna’s mouth. He gags only briefly and then he’s being drug back up, catching his breath as Touka’s hips snap flush against him, driving the glass cock in hard. </p><p>He screams as they find a rhythm with each other, Hikaku’s cock slides deep into his throat as he chokes around his length. Touka ensures that his ass is thoroughly fucked. He’s stretched around her cock and she watches as he finally visibly relaxes, his tight control yielding to her bruising grip on his wrists, her hands covering his as she leans forward to follow him. The line of his spine bows limply and his mouth goes completely slack as Hikuku uses his mouth like a cocksleave.  The casual air of disregard makes Touka’s breath come faster and she knows that they’re all too turned on to last. </p><p> </p><p>She’s laying half across Izuna’s back, her heavy breasts swaying with the motion, and the angle changes everything. The head of the glass cock rubs up against his prostate hard and he scrambles beneath her. His hands grip into the sheets and twist, his spine bows and she watches as his muscles tense and curl and hold. He’s tighter now and her motions are stilled to a gentle rock, deep and pushing against that spot inside of him that will make him sing for her. She finds his cock with her  hand and lets her own movements push and pull his cock against her fingers. Fuck, how she loves them like this, speechless and fucked at her beck and call. </p><p>Her fingers tense around his cock as she’s the first one to find relief, her orgasm rolling through her with the grind of the glass base against her clit and the sight of her boys tangled up beneath her. </p><p>Hikaku thrusts up sharply and the pressure and lack of air finally pushes Izuna over the edge. He screams muffled, but louder as he’s dragged back up by Hikaku’s hand in his hair, Touka’s fingers squeeze a little harder around his cock and he spills over. Hot cum spurts over the bedsheets and over Hikaku’s thighs. Hikaku moans loud and low as Izuna gasps and chokes and moans audibly as Hikaku warns him “Fuck, you feel so good, I’m gonna cum.” </p><p> </p><p>Touka moves only enough to help support Izuna’s chest and speak to him in warm satisfied tones. His ass is still stretched wide over her cock and she knows she has to be careful as she shifts to help him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that's our good boy,” she says, “show me how well you can take it.” </p><p> </p><p>Izuna moans as he swallows weakly with his overworked throat, Hikaku’s cum spilling back over his lips and dripping back onto his lover as he completely collapses. Hikaku groans low and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. When he opens them again, they’re as dark as the night sky and the lines around them crinkle fondly as he helps move Izuna’s head to rest against his thigh. He runs his thumb against the mess of his own cum and spit that stains Izuna’s lips. Marveling in wonder as a pink tongue pokes out to lick at his thumb, almost demure, and it’s at such odds with the image of him, wonton and dirty that he bites his lip against a chuckle, it’s cute. Izuna doesn’t even open his eyes as he smears the mess across his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Touka smiles softly at Hikaku’s antics and places soft kisses to Izuna’s spine while she slowly pulls back out. He whines, cute and feeble but as if to protest the movement. She spares a moment to palm at the cheeks of his ass, enjoying the way his tight hole winks as she leaves him empty. She gives into the urge to soothe the stretch with her tongue, smirking to herself when he moans weakly again and sighs, too exhausted to react. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute when he’s quiet,” she groans, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She leaves the harness attached as she searches for an intact shirt to slide over her head. </p><p>“It takes an awful lot of effort to make him be quiet,” Hikaku observes. </p><p>She bounces up on the balls of her feet, “worth it though.” </p><p> </p><p>They’re going to need some towels and some water, and she fetches those first before unstrapping her glass cock in the bathroom and drinking the first glass of water herself. </p><p> </p><p>She returns to find Izuna sprawled out across Hikaku’s chest as the brunette massages gentle circles on either side of his spine. Touka offers him a quick kiss and the glass of water as she tries to clean them up as best she can before they end up stuck together. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku sits up and somehow convinces Izuna to drink the water, although he ends up supporting him with his arms and Touka ends up holding the glass. </p><p>He’s spacey and quiet and they are so very careful with him. </p><p> </p><p>Hikaku looks at the mess they’ve made of him and decides that the towels aren’t going to be enough. “Bath?” He asks, and it’s the softest his voice has been all night. </p><p>“Let us take care of you Izuna,” she adds. “You were so good and we want to take care of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Izuna nods, and his eyes are wide and dark as he agrees. “Carry me?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>Touka does kiss him then, chaste and reassuring. He probably can’t walk right now, but none of them are going to point that out, Izuna’s vulnerability is a gift to them, and they will never make him feel bad for it. “Always,” she says instead and Hikaku helps her reposition Izuna into her arms, his arm encircling her neck. She’s a little smaller than him, but she’s a little bulkier in muscle and plenty strong enough for him to feel secure and safe. </p><p>Hikaku draws the water and drags over fresh towels and helps her lower him in the water. Love is there, all around him and it courses through his veins and makes him sigh and cling ever closer, clutching as tight to Touka and Hikaku as he physically can. “You guys should talk now, I want to hear your voices, I’m just gonna listen.” </p><p> </p><p>Touka and Hikaku’s eyes flicker to each other as Izuna’s eyelids close again in contentment, one last silent conversation for the night. Hikaku smiles softly and Touka grins in amusement, oh, but Izuna is right where he belongs; between them, where he is loved. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>